


My sister, my friend

by Totallynotawitch



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, aaaaahhhh, beth is sad, like I don't know how this could fit in cannon so, mentions of wildstar, those two are like best friends change my mind, yolanda is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch
Summary: When Yolanda goes to the auto shop to help Beth train, she feels something is wrong. It can't be with Beth though, right? How could anything be wrong with Beth?
Relationships: Beth Chapel & Joey Zarick, Beth Chapel & Yolanda Montez, Yolanda Montez & Beth Chapel
Kudos: 10





	My sister, my friend

It was quiet in Pat’s auto shop. Yolanda had just come over for her and Beth’s weekly training. In her first sweep of the room, no one seemed to be there, but on closer examination Beth was sitting on the couch reading a book. Her goggles were off and she was quiet. There was a sad sort of quiet surrounding the auto shop and it made Yolanda upset. She put her bad down and lightly walked up to Beth. 

“Hey,” Yolanda called. It sounded too loud. 

Beth’s head shot quickly to hers and it looked like she’d been crying. “Oh hey Yolanda, sorry been reading a sad book. I’m ready to train.” Beth’s voice was cheery again with a big smile on her face to match. Yolanda was suspicious though, something seemed off. 

“Ok. You sure you’re okay though? We don’t have to start training right away.” Yolanda asked. Beth just gave her that same bright smile as before. Usually, that smile gave her confidence, made her believe that everything would be okay, but now it made her uneasy. It seemed fake like it was hiding something.

“I’m fine Yolanda, what’s the lesson for today?” Beth asked. Yolanda stared at her for a second longer before deciding to go about the day. If it were important she’d tell me, Yolanda reasons. 

“Boxing. Going over new moves today!” Yolanda let them to the little work out area Pat built for them.

“Cool.” Beth went to put on the boxing gloves and the girls stretched before starting the training. 

It was fine at first, but then Beth’s moves started getting sloppy and Beth grew more frustrated as practice went on. Yolanda and Beth did a little play fighting and Beth was so distracted Yolanda punched her in the face. When she went to help her up, she noticed Beth was crying. 

Fear washed over Yolanda in an instant. She quickly pulled off her gloves and knelt down beside Beth. “I’m sorry! What’s wrong? Are you in pain? Where does it hurt?” Yolanda asked in rapid succession. She quickly checked Beth over to see if she could spot something. Nothing seemed wrong, but Beth was still crying so she was probably missing something. Beth almost never cried. Even before they were friends, Beth was ms. Sunshine, tears were an abnormal thing for her. 

“No. I’m fine. I’m fine, Yolanda. Let’s get back to training.” Beth tried to shake off the tears to no avail. When she tried to stand up, Yolanda stopped her. They were sitting on the mat face to face. 

“No, Beth something is off. Your moves are sloppier and you’re crying. What’s wrong? Did you get an injury when we fought Tigriss?” That’s why they started the training. Pat wanted to make sure that if they were to continue this, they could adequately defend themselves.

“No nothing’s broken or bruised, can we get back to training?” Beth really didn’t want to have this conversation. Like Yolanda said, she was the cheery one, cheery people didn’t cry. 

“Beth...” Yolanda pleaded. “Look, if you don’t wanna tell me, you don’t have to, but I’m here if you need me okay?”

Beth mulled over Yolanda’s words for a minute. Then she got up and left. Yolanda wondered if she did something wrong. She replayed the conversations to look for any mistakes she made. Beth’s returning footsteps snapped her out of her train of thought.

“Sorry, this is a book Joey gave me. I finally finished it, and I don’t know. I want to gush over it with him, but...” There Beth trailed off. Yolanda felt like a dick. Subconsciously she knew there was no way she could’ve known the significance of the book, but she still felt horrible. Joey was one of the few friends Beth’s had prior to them, his death must’ve killed her. She hated that she didn’t realize that sooner. 

Yolanda swept up her friend in a hug. The tears returned in full force. Yolanda waited it out, not once leaving Beth’s grip. 

After the tears subsided, Yolanda asked Beth to see the book. It was a book about a magician’s kid trying to find his brother. Yolanda didn’t think that the book was something she would read, but she had a new book to read now. Better than Romeo and Juliet. 

“I’ll read it. It’s my kinda book, then we can discuss it.” Yolanda thought the amount of happiness radiating off of Beth might kill her. She knew this would be so much fun, if nothing else, for Beth’s happy face. 

Now that Yolanda knew that Beth was not as emotionally fit for a full training, the rest of the day was spent refining older moves. She listened quietly as Beth rambled on excitedly about the book, surprisingly without spoiling any of it. 

They quickly took a shower, who knew the auto shop had a shower?, and headed back home together. “There’s the movie the half of it coming out soon... would you wanna see it with me?” Yolanda asked Beth. She wanted to see it with Beth, definitely didn’t want to see it with her religious parents, and got too much anxiety when thinking about seeing it with Courtney. That was a box of worms that she didn’t want to look too closely at yet.

Beth smiled at her brightly, who wouldn’t want to see a movie with her? her mind thought. “Of course! I can’t wait. See you tomorrow Yolanda!”

“See you tomorrow Beth.”


End file.
